past tale
by headindacloudzz
Summary: Two new girls arrive at bloor's, sparking Tancred's attention. Both are ghosts from his past, but he's not sure how one is. Can he figure it out befor he loses the lovly endowed girl?R
1. not so new?

Tancred's gaze was drawn to the group of people hanging around the main corridor of Bloor's Academy one dreary Monday afternoon. Weedon was bolting up the doors, which was odd. Who had he let in?

Then Tancred realized and made his way through the crowd. In the center was a tall blonde girl in a purple cape who Tancred knew very well as his cousin, Talia Torsson.

"Talia!" He tried to get her attention. He wanted to know why she was here.

"Oh, hey Tancred!" she looked over at her stormy cousin and smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Tancred shooed the group around his cousin away. He hadn't seen her since Christmas.

"I'm endowed. The Bloor's finally figured it out. I bet you couldn't tell, what with you and your father always in a mood."

Tancred gave her a look of pure confusion.

"I'm a store bringer as well." she explained.

"Oh," Tancred understood. Everyone had gone except a girl slightly shorter than Talia. She was looking down the hall, her gray eyes innocent. He knew she wasn't a student, she was too confused, like she didn't understand what was going on. "Who's this."

"My friend Leah Reese." Talia introduced. "She's endowed as well."

Tancred chuckled and held out his hand. "Nice to meet you Leah. I'm Tancred."

For the first time, Leah glanced at Tancred. Their eyes met and Tancred could have swore his heart skipped a beat.

"Leah Reese." Leah's eyes were now staring at Tancred with a look of admiration.

"Come on now, Leah. I'll help you find the art room even though I'll probably be late for my own class." Talia gripped her arm and started to pull her down the hall when Tancred stopped them, an embarrassed wind floating around him.

"I'll take her, Talia. I have to head that way anyways. I'll take her." Tancred offered.

"Tancred Torsson, since when have you ever offered anyone assistance?" Talia asked defiantly.

Tancred scowled at her and the wind around him grew more fierce. "I always have, you're just never around to see me. Come on, Leah." He marched away.

Leah was a little hesitant as she watched Tancred's wind blow his cape and spiked hair about. She snapped out of her daze and followed him.

"So, Leah, what can you do?" Tancred asked her.

"Um, uh, it's kind of a secret.." She replied shyly.

"So, you're Talia's friend. How long have you known her?"

"Quite a few years, actually. I'm her neighbor."

"Oh, really? How come I've never seen you before?"

"You have."

Tancred looked at her with confusion, then changed the subject. "What's your class?"

"Oh, um, uh, it's a..." she pulled out a piece of paper and read it. "Drawing."

"That'd be here, then." He stopped in front of the second door down the art hall. "I'll see you at dinner, I guess," he waved and walked away.

Leah watched the boy she had admired from afar for years walk away, then turned into her class, staring at her feet with a smile on her face. If only he remembered her.


	2. distant lightning

That night, Tancred couldn't sleep. There was something about Leah that he wanted to know so badly, but he couldn't put his finger on it exactly.

He snuck over to the window and stared out into the courtyard he looked forward to walking on every miserable day at Bloor's Academy.

Something caught his eye. He looked down to see a small bird perched on the windowsill, looking at him with a look smarter than a bird should have. He rolled his eyes and opened his window. "What is it, Em?"

She dropped a piece of paper into his hand. He unfolded it and read its contents. It was a note saying he needed to go down to the art room right away. He looked up to confide Emma in this, but she wasn't there.

Tancred put his slippers on and tip-toed to the art room, waking up Lysander as the note also said.

The two walked down the stairs cautiously, making sure not to make any noise. They were soon joined by Charlie Bone and Gabriel Silk.

"What's going on?" Tancred wondered.

"You guys need to see something." Charlie said, mainly looking at Tancred.

They arrived in the art room were Emma, Olivia, and Billy were waiting.

"There you are, Billy. Matron came in and I had to tell her you were in the bathroom. I thought the Bloor's had gotten a hold of you." Charlie sighed.

"No," Billy shook his pale, white head.

"Now, what do we have to see?" Tancred asked.

Emma went over to a canvas and glanced at Tancred. "We think this has to do with you, Tanc." then she turned it around to reveal a drawing of a thunderstorm. At the bottom sat Leah, holding her hand out, catching a bolt of lightning.

"What does this have to do with me?"

"The lightning." Everyone said as if it was obvious.

"No, her best friend, my cousin Talia, is a storm bringer as well. That picture could also mean anything." Tancred defended.

"I don't like her, she's just so out there. When I talked to her, she barely said hi." Emma complained.

"Don't talk about Leah like that. She's my cousin's best friend and Talia's a storm bringer. If she hears about you saying things like that about Talia, she'll rip you to shreds!" Tancred wasn't sure if Talia was even violent enough to do that, but as long as it scared them.

Everyone was quiet.

"What's going on in here?" A small but defiant voice asked.

They all turned to see a girl standing by the door, her face masked by the shadow's the moon had cast around the room.


	3. pulse

"Leah!" Tancred jumped back a little. He stepped forward, towards her.

Leah stepped back. "Don't," she warned, her voice braking.

"Leah, what's wrong?" Tancred was shocked by her sudden sensitivity.

"I don't appreciate people talking about me." she backed herself against the door and struggled to find the doorknob. "I should have known you were just another one of them, Tancred. Why'd I ever waste my time?"

"Leah." Tancred sprung forward and caught her arm. Everyone behind them watched intently. "I was sticking up for you."

Leah faced Tancred, her face tear stained. "You're an idiot, Tancred Torsson."

"What?" Tancred backed up.

"You seriously don't know?" Leah's lower lip trembled.

Tancred shook his head.

"Then I'm not going to waste my time. I can't wait until Friday." She turned and fled the room.

Tancred wanted to follow her, but he knew he had to face his friends. "Do you guys know what's going on?"

Everyone shook their heads.

Tancred suddenly became infuriated. Wind swirled around everybody as forceful of a tornado. He hit the wall and stormed (cliché, I know) out of the room.

Lysander followed him. "Tanc, what's up?"

Tancred faced his best friend. "Leah, there's something about her. There's something in my head. I've met her before, but I don't remember her."

"That's weird," Lysander admitted. "Do you know where she lives?"

Tancred shrugged. "She's Talia's neighbor, I do believe the left on with the woods behind it."

"Then this weekend we'll go see her." Lysander declared.

Tancred groaned and followed Lysander back to their dorm room. According to his watch, it was past one in the morning.

He tried to sleep, but something kept bugging him, like he shouldn't fall asleep. When he finally did, he regretted it.

He had a dream. A very odd dream. It came in fragments, parts at a time. He woke up screaming.

The whole dorm woke up at the sudden down pour of rain and thunder.

"Tanc?" Lysander yawned. "What's up?"

Everyone in the dormitory was watching Tancred as he tried to find words. "A nightmare,"

"Tancred Torsson!" Matron stormed into the dorm, drenched from head to toe. "Detention!"

Tancred fell backwards on his bed. He knew two things after that nightmare. One, Leah did indeed live on Talia's left side by the woods and two, she had something to do with that dream and her endowment was very strong indeed. He couldn't wait for the homework the next day, when Manfred would make her announce her endowment.

.........................................................................................................................................

Leah was the first in the king's room the next evening. She was closely followed by Talia.

"Leah, what's going on?" Talia asked.

Leah looked at her, almost ready to cry again. "Talia, he doesn't remember. You said he'd remember."

Tancred stood out side the kings room, Leah's words sparking his interest.

"I didn't say he would, Leah. I said he should. You did something to him Leah. He doesn't remember." Tracy explained.

"I'm trying to make him remember! It's just that I'm still not sure how my endowment works." Leah admitted.

"Keep it moving, Torsson," Manfred shoved Tancred into the king's room. Leah looked at him in horror.

Tancred sat down in his usual seat and didn't so much as glance up at anybody.

Lysander was worried about his friend. For the past day, he hadn't been the same and Lysander was one hundred percent sure it had to do with Leah.

Manfred surprisingly didn't do introductions to Tancred's amazement. He could have sworn that was Manfred's favorite part of having a new endowed.

Talia and Tancred kept catching each others eye, but Tancred would just look away. He was angry with his cousin. She was keeping secrets from him.

"Dismissed!" Manfred grabbed his stuff and fled the room.

Tancred got up in a hurry and ran into someone. "Sorry," He looked up to see Leah, picking up her books quickly. Tancred watched her leave the room. Then, after staring at the door like a retard for minute, he got up and ran after her.

"Leah, what's up?" He caught her arm.

"Does it matter?" Leah hissed.

"Y-yes, I-it does." Tancred stammered.

"I doesn't seem like it, really." Leah tried to walk away but Tancred had a firm grip on here arm.

"Yes, it does." He repeated without hesitation.

Leah turned and they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. "It's not important if you can't tell me." were the last words she spoke to him all week.


	4. snow

Early Sunday morning after Tancred had woken up, he called Lysander and told him to come by his house. They were headed to see Leah.

"Tanc, she's not going to listen to you. She's angry about something." Lysander started having second thoughts. "Maybe the group of us should go. I'll call Charlie and Gabriel. You can call Olivia and Emma."

"Wait, Sander, this is just supposed to be me and you."

"Well, it's going to be all of us. Tell them we'll meet at the Pet's Cafe." then he hung up, leaving Tancred to call the girls, then stomp around and get ready.

...............................................................................................................................................

Tancred and Lysander were the last to arrive. Gabriel handed them gerbil's as they entered. The new door man was strict and wanted animals in their hands before they could enter, which left Charlie and Billy waiting on the door step, freezing in the winter air.

"Took you three long enough!" Charlie yelled at them. He seemed very short tempered today.

"What's the matter, Charlie?" Lysander asked.

Charlie huffed and entered the cafe, the black gerbil squirming in his grasp.

"Charlie's just angry that his parents are still on their vacation." Billy explained. "They called from Australia or something to say they were staying even longer."

"Oh, poor Charlie," Lysander was the only one showing sympathy. Gabriel was focusing on his gerbils and Tancred was thinking about Leah and what they were going to do about her today.

The four boys entered the cafe and sat around a table. Two uninvited people sat there. Fidelio and Benjamin.

"Them too?" Tancred groaned.

"What, Lysander said it was okay." Benjamin looked hurt.

"Ignore him, he thought it was just going to be me, him, and Leah." Lysander explained, giving Tancred a teasing look.

Tancred grumbled under his breath. The group ate a quick lunch and were off, following Tancred to a part of town that most them weren't familiar with. The rich part, were every house was a glorious mansion.

The last house on the street was Leah's. It was even more beautiful than Tancred remembered.

Something panged in his chest as he stared at the house which seemed to be made of gold. It was too familiar.

As they approached the house, they door to the one next door opened and wild wind gushed out. It was Talia.

"What do you guys think you're doing?" she demanded.

"We're going to see Leah. We need to talk to her." Lysander filled her in.

A look of satisfaction crossed Talia's face. "Go ahead," she dared, "Try,"

Tancred took the reigns and marched to the door and rang the golden bell. A deep chime rang through the house.

"Hello?" An old, decrepit voice asked. "What do you want?"

"We're here to see Leah," Tancred answered nervously. Talia had intimidated him.

"Master Leah? Only Ms. Talia can see Master Leah." The voice said.

Talia hopped up onto the porch and said into the speaker over the door bell, "Raldo, I am here. It is me, Talia. I want to introduce Leah to my friends. May she come out?"

"The master does not want her outside. You know that very well, Ms. Talia." Raldo said sternly.

"Yes, I do know that, but Mr. Reese is out of town at the moment. What he doesn't know won't hurt him." Talia persuaded.

No one responded for a moment. "Master Leah will be out momentarily."

"That's what you do, Tancred." Talia grinned.

Tancred rolled his eyes and stepped off the porch to stand with his friends.

The door opened and Leah exited the mansion. She took one look at the group of people and turned to go back inside. Talia caught her arm.

"No, let them talk Leah," Talia whispered carefully, "They don't understand the way you and I do."

Leah glanced back and caught Tancred's eye. "What do you have to say?"

Tancred took a step forward, as if to show dominance over the rest of the group. "I want to say for one that I'm sorry."

Leah's eye's widened with shock. "Sorry?"

Tancred nodded. "We," he indicated everyone around him. "Want to say that we want to be your friends. We want to be here for you Leah, and you too Talia. If you would just let us in."

Everyone watched with pleading, careful eyes. Would the strange girl except their invitation.

Leah thought for a moment, then her thoughts were interrupted as white speckles started falling from the sky.

"Snow?" she looked at Leah questioningly.

Talia nodded.

Leah stared at it amazingly, then gave a small cheer. "Snow!"

Everyone gaped at her. It was as if she were seeing snow for the first time. She jumped off of the porch and spun around, catching snow flakes on her tongue.

"Leah, we want an answer." Tancred stepped towards her and grabbed her arm.

Leah looked up into his face. "But it's snowing. I've never seen snow this close before."

Tancred gasped. How could she not see snow this close? It snowed so much around this time of year. "But Leah, we want an answer."

She was about to open her mouth to speak, but her face suddenly fell.

"What's wrong?" Tancred asked.

"He's here." She stepped back, afraid. "I have to go."

"Leah Marie Reese!" A strong voice boomed. "Why are you out here? Who are these people?"

Everyone was shoved aside to reveal a tall, muscular man. He caught a glimpse of Tancred's frightened face and his scowl deepened . "You!"

Leah jumped in front of him protectively. "Daddy, don't hurt him!"

Tancred didn't understand what was going on.

"Why should I not?" The man barked.

"Daddy, give him time! It'll come to him."

The man grabbed Leah and pulled her towards the house, "Maybe it will," The man pushed her into the house.

Everyone watched the closed door in shock. Eventually, they all turned to leave. Talia had tears in her eyes.

"What is it?" Tancred asked her as they walked with her back to her house.

"You'll see," she slipped inside and left them to walk down the street on their own.

About half way down, the group heard a deafening crash and then an ear piercing scream from the house at the end of the road.

"This," Tancred realized, "Is all my fault."

* * *

**sorry about any mistakes. it turns out i made a couple, don'w worry, i fixed them. My computer had been putting them on here funny, like underlined and italisesed(i know that's wrong)**

**anyways, I'll update soon. I have other stories I need to put on here.**


	5. dieing heart

Talia walked through the school doors alone, Tancred noted. Where was Leah? What had happened to her? He'd have to wait until the break to ask.

Lysander noticed his friend lost in thought through out their sculpting class. Tancred almost broke the sculpture in half.

"This is about Leah, isn't it?"

Tancred nodded. "She's not here today. I'm worried that her dad did something bad to her. You heard that scream."

Lysander understood. The scream had scared them all. None of them had ever heard such a horrified scream in their lives.

During the break, Tancred found Talia and jogged over to her. She was talking to Olivia Vertigo, one of Tancred's friends, their secret weapon.

"Hey Talia, hey Olivia." He waved casually.

Talia didn't say anything.

"Um, Talia, I was wondering if you know what happened to Leah?"

"She's in the hospital. Her dad broke her leg and arm and gave her a slight concussion. Just to tell you, she might not be coming back. They're thinking of moving her to America to get away from her father." Talia said accusingly.

"How do I have anything to do with this?" Tancred threw his hands over his head in exasperation. A strong wind blew by.

"You have everything to do with this, Tancred. Let me tell you, it you figure it out now, Leah might be gone, and I don't mean to America. She's losing a lot of blood as we speak. They don't know what to do." Talia had tears in her eyes.

Tancred gasped. Leah could die?

"Think about that, Tancred Torsson."

"Talia, are you going to see her on Saturday?" Tancred asked.

"Yes."

"Can I come with you?" He pleaded as the hunting horn called them in.

"I guess," Talia answered and ran off with Olivia.

* * *

That night, Tancred had a dream that answered everything. It was a flashback from when he was eleven when he went over to Talia's house one day.

_Tancred bounced up the stairs to Talia's room. His parents had sent him up there to play with Talia so they could have adult time. He pounded on her door and she answered it._

_Talia's hair was brown then, but a very light brown that was slowly turning blond. It was probably around when she discovered her endowment._

_'Hi Tancred!" She pulled him in and sat him down on the bed. "This is my friend, Leah," She indicated a girl sitting on the floor._

_Leah smiled up at Tancred. It was the brightest smile he'd ever seen. "Nice to meet you, Tancred."_

_She entranced Tancred for some reason. He couldn't take his eyes off Leah. She was very pretty. She had wavy brown hair and glowing blue eyes. There was a blue rose clip in her hair that matched her blue eyes perfectly._

_"It's a pleasure to meet you, Leah," Tancred held out his hand and Leah shook it. Tancred felt his whole arm go numb._

_He found himself looking into her eyes, unable to look away. "How do you know Talia?"_

_"She's my best friend and my neighbor." Leah said. Tancred loved the way her voice sounded, perfect._

_"I'm her cousin,"_

_"I can see the resemblance," Leah blushed slightly, looking away. The color on her cheeks made her face even more perfect._

_"So, how old are you?" Tancred wondered._

_"Ten, how about you?"_

_"Eleven,"_

_Only a year's difference. That was very good._

_Talia was ignoring them. She knew not to bug them. Leah would kill her._

_"Hey, do you want to play a game?" Leah jumped up._

_"What game?"_

_"Hide and seek! Count to fifty, you're it!" She bounced out of the room laughing._

_Talia rolled her eyes. "I guess I have to play."_

_That left Tancred by himself in Talia's room, counting to fifty._

_"Ready or not, here I come," He stood and walked around the hall. He could hear some one giggling. It was definitely Leah, since Talia didn't giggle like that._

_He opened the door were the sound came from and someone sprung out. "You found me." Leah danced around._

_"Now we have to find Talia." Tancred pulled on her arm._

_Leah stopped dancing and they locked eyes._

_Tancred didn't know what came over him then. He bent down and kissed her, and to his surprise, she kissed him back._

_"Tancred, it's time to go!" His mother called up the stairs._

_Tancred pulled away from her. He didn't want to leave her._

_"Good-bye," Leah kissed his cheek and backed away, looking as if she were about to cry._

_Talia jumped out of hiding and hurried to hug Tancred. "Come back soon," _

_"I'll try," Tancred said, glancing at Leah's hurt face. He felt so bad. He turned and hurried down the stairs before his father tore the roof off._

_For the next few days, all he did was think about Leah. Then, suddenly, he forgot she ever existed._

End flashback.

Tancred sprang up from his dream, but didn't scream. Instead he hoped and prayed that Leah wasn't dead, because then he'd never get to tell her that he loved her.


	6. love

A blue car stopped in front of Tancred's house. He hurried down the yard and jumped into the back of the car next to Talia.

"So, we're off to see Leah?" Talia's mom, Samantha, looked at them in the rearview mirror.

Both of them nodded.

It didn't take long for them to get to the hospital

"So she's still alive?' Tancred sighed with relief after the nurse gave them directions to Leah's room. She wasn't dead. He could still tell her.

When they entered the room, Leah was watching TV.

"Hey, Leah, how are you feeling?" Samantha asked carefully.

"Very good!" Tancred noticed her eyes were the same blue they had been the day they had met, not that dull gray.

Talia looked from Tancred to Leah, and then said, "Mom, we should go get a snack. We missed breakfast this morning."

"Oh, we did! Let's go." Samantha followed her daughter out of the room.

Neither Leah nor Tancred said anything at first, then Tancred asked, "How did I forget?"

"Well," Leah took a deep breath and shuddered, "It's all my fathers fault. I came home that day so sad because I had fallen in love with a boy I may never have seen again. My father became infuriated and said I was too young to fall in love. He also said you'd come knocking on our door and bug him to death. So we made a deal. If you came in the next few days, we could be together. If you didn't I'd use my endowment to erase your memory of me for my fathers benefit."

"Did he do this to you because I came back?" Tancred was shocked.

Leah nodded.

"Well, I won't let anyone hurt you again. I love you, Leah Reese, and won't let him lay another hand on you." Tancred swore.

"Do you really mean that?" Leah asked skeptically.

Tancred nodded and kissed her the way he had years before, and he kissed her back.

* * *

**I know this one is kind of short, but I hope it pleases you. I'm not sure if I'll continue adding on to this story or if I'll start another with the same characters. Wait and see.**


	7. note

This isn't a new chapter. This is me telling you that there is another story up, which takes place two years later. It is called The Mimicking Game. In this one, there is a problem that doesn't have to do with romance, but the safety of a little girl. Well, read and enjoy!

xoxo, alliey1213


End file.
